The Crow: Blaze
by Noir Productions
Summary: The third installment in the ? part series. Sarah is still frustrated about Eric's Calling. Even Eric himself is confused and off put by it. A new or old character in town starting the ritual Devil's Night fires and is it time for Eric to beat them back..


The Crow: Blaze

(Takes place after _The Crow: Redemption.)_

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence

Elements: Angst and Violence

Sarah sat on the couch. Eric took the make-up from Albrecht. Sarah looked at the tv in disgust. Eric looked at her, his eyes sympathetic.

"So what then? We share something that I'll never be able to share with anyone else ever in my life and your gonna go defeat the bad guys and called it a day and go and die! Leave me alone again?" He put the make-up down. He went to touch her but she pulled away.

"You know me and you know I would never intentionally do that to you."

"But it's going to and I'm never gonna see you again." He reached out and touched her soft cheek, his hand shaking. Sarah sobbed softly.

"Don't leave me..." She said softly. Eric pull her into his arms. Albrecht looked at them with pain on his face. Eric kissed her softly, tears running down Sarah's face. Eric pulled away and looked at her, caressing her cheek. He looked down at the make-up, picking it up. He sat down, opening the tin, rubbing the make-up with his fingers. He rubbed it all over his face. Sarah looked away and walked to the kitchen. Albrecht followed behind here.

"You know he has to do this, don't you?" He asked her. She didn't say a word, a set angry look on her face. He sighed and knew she was perturbed at him.

"I know you feel like I'm taking him away..."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now so shut you fucking mouth." She threw a dish rag in the sink and Albrecht looked away from her. Eric looked at them then went for the door. Sarah turned around and looked at him. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. They share a lingering glance until her breaks it, walking out the door. She stood there, looking at the door a second before the tears started. Albrecht looked at her, she walked away and sat on the couch. She looked at the table, the tin still open, finger smudges on the table. she sighed and rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling. Albrecht walked into the livingroom, sitting on the chair. He sighs and looks over at her.

"Sarah..."

"Don't talk to me."

"You're acting like a little kid." She sits up.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm worried that I'll never see him again so, I think if you were in a situation like mine you would freak too." She turned and looked at the tv as the news came back on. She watched the Devil's Night piece and knew that Eric was gonna get way deep in it and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Eric stood on a roof top, watching a car full of shifty guys. He looked up at the sky as it turned an ugly gray, and rain slowly started to fall. He knew why it was raining. Shelly was punishing him for leaving Sarah alone like that. He didn't even know if he was supposed to be doing this, Albrecht just told him to. He followed the guys until he realized they were a bunch of teenagers and he turned and went back in the other direction.

Sarah sat at the dinner table, stabbing her meat with her fork, feeling depressed and alone. Darla looked at her confused.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Sarah looked up at her.

"What? Oh...yeah." Then she got up and put her plate on the counter. Darla looked over at her as she watched Sarah head to her room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Darla asked, as motherly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sarah walked to her room and shut the door behind her, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. She pressed her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She looked up at the window as rain pelted the window pane. Then she saw a flash and Eric's face in the window. He tapped on the window.

"Eric!" She whispered excitedly. She walked to the window and opened it, letting him in. He pulled her into his arms.

"Did you find them?" She asked. He pulled away and shook his head.

"No, it was a bust." Sarah nodded. She walked to the bathroom, returning with a towel and gave it to him.

"I don't want you to get cold or sick or whatever." She walked to the center of the room, her arms acrossed her chest. Eric looked at the towel then looked at her, setting the towel down on the edge of her bed.

"What's going on?" He asked. Sarah shrugged.

"Nothing." She said coyly.

"Don't give me that shit, whats going on?" She sighs and sits on the bed, then just lays down. Eric walks over and lays down next to her. She adverted eye contacted and looked at the wall.

"I don't want to ever feel like I did for the past 3 years again." She sighs and looks at him. She trails her finger from his hair line to his black lips.

"I don't ever want to say goodbye to you ever again." He rested his hand on her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't have to." He pulled her into his arms and held her, warming their bodies with the other's. She finally closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Eric looked down at her, a peace on her features as she slept. He kissed her forehead, putting the covers over the both of them. Sarah stirred alittle ,she intwined their fingers together, closing her eyes. He smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off.

Albrecht sat in his livingroom, a beer in his hand and looking at the picture of his ex-wife. He sighed and looked at Gabriel. He meowed at him.

"What? Are you hugnry, I just fed you." Gabriel jumped onto the table and rubbed his tail on it. Albrecht shut the tv off and picked up the white cat and started for his room.

"Eric will come around. He knows what he has to do."

The street is silent, maybe a rat or a bird was in the alley. Then the sound of screeching tires and heavy, male laughter. An explosion rings out and a giant fire is sparked. A guy in all black, black hair, black facial hair and black sunglass smoked a cigarette, looking at the blaze. A smile curves his lips and he turns and gets into a black Sadan. He looks at someone.

"Lets see if he shows up, and then kill his ass."

Someone laughs and the man in black looks out his window as the fire gets bigger and bigger.

"Drive."

They pull away and disappear into the darkness.

Eric opened his eyes and shot up and looked around. Sarah stirred and looked up at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks softly. He nods and lays back down. He doesn't get back to sleep, but sits in the darkness, a look of fear in his eyes.

To Be Continued


End file.
